Ice Hearts
by Really Big Hat
Summary: Full story to Ice Tears. WARNING: May cause tears if you are a serious tear jerker.


**Okay, here's the full story to my poem, Ice Tears. Hope you enjoy!**

Sector V were out on the battle field, fighting a large machine that the Delightful Children From Down The Lane had made. So far, they were loosing. Wallabee "Wally" Beatles was flown across the field, hitting a large tree with a 'thump'.

"Wally!" Kuki Sanban called as a large claw hit her, knocking her over.

Hoagie Gilligan, who was piloting some kind of attack vessel, was doing a good job, until one of the tentacles on the machine whacked the plane, forcing him to plummet to the ground.

Abigail "Abby" Lincoln tried her best not to race towards her friend, and to fight their enemy. She blasted it several times before getting hit by one of the machine's powerful blows.

Now, it was Nigel Uno's turn against the foes. Numbuh 1 blasted a few bullets, and dodged most of the Delightful Children's blasts, but there was one. Just one that would change him.

"Now Kids Next Door," the Delightful Children said in monotone. "Say goodbye to your precious leader." At first, Nigel didn't know what they were talking about, until they hit him with the tentacle, sending him flying across the field.

Nigel tried to get, up, but the Delightful Children already caught up with him, and raised their weapon for the final blow.

"NUMBUH 1!" Hoagie had yelled. As the team caught up with them, The Delightful Children were gone.

Abby checked his pulse, and sadly looked down. "Guys…" was all she had to say.

"Y- you mean?" Hoagie asked. Abby nodded.

Kuki's tears began to pour out of her eyes like water falls. "Why Numbuh 1!" she said as she buried her face into Wally's shirt.

Wally, who was just standing there quietly, had tears falling rapidly down his cheeks.

"What should we do now?" Hoagie asked.

Abby picked up Nigel's lifeless body. "First, we gotta go tell his parents…"

"What are we gonna tell them? We can't just go up to their doorstep and tell them that their only son had died fighting a giant robot controlled by five evil kids." Wally had said.

Abby sighed. "We'll make somethin' up then…" she said as she began to lead the team out of the field.

Abby rung the doorbell. Soon, Monty Uno, Nigel's father opened up the door.

"Ah! What brings you kids here?" he asked. He clearly didn't see Nigel in Abby's arms.

"Um… Mr. Uno. This may not be easy to hear, and it certinatly ain't easy for me to say, but Nigel, he… um… he… well, you look." she said as she handed the adult his son.

Monty was speechless. "…Nigel…" he whispered as his wife came to the door.

"Honey, what's going on her-" she saw Nigel and gasped.

"We're sorry…" was all Abby said, and walked down the steps and down the road with her team. "We should tell Numbuh 362. She deserves to know…"

When they reached Moonbase they made their way to Rachel's office. "Numbuh 362...?" Abby announced, making the Supreme Leader look up from her work.

"Numbuh 5, where's Numbuh 1?" she asked.

Tears started forming from Sector V's eyes, "He's… he's… gone."

Rachel looked confused. "Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?" she asked.

"Well, you see, it was the Delightful Children, and their machine. We tried to help, but it was just too late." The words poured out of Abby's mouth like waterfalls, only to break down crying.

"Y-you mean, he's…?"

Abby nodded. "We're sorry. We tried to help…"

Rachel backed away. She couldn't believe it, Nigel Uno, the love of her life, was …dead. Tears began to pour out of the girl's eyes and she ran out of the room, letting her legs carry her where they wanted to go. She whizzed by operatives, some trying to stop her and ask what was the matter, but Rachel didn't listen.

She ran to her ship, turned the ignition and flew to Earth.

"Well, that didn't go as well as Numbuh 5 had planned." Abby said.

Down on Earth, Rachel landed her vessel in a field. The same field Nigel had died at to be exact, but Rachel didn't know it. As she got out of the ship, she wandered around, aimlessly.

"Okay Rachel. Control yourself." she muttered, trying to hold in as many tears as she could, but they still came down. Rachel sighed and began to walk towards the exit of the meadow.

"I hate myself!" she repeatedly told herself. "I shouldn't have let him go on that mission! I should've went!" as she continued to scold herself, she found herself on Nigel's street. "Maybe I should go see his parents…" she wondered aloud as she stepped onto the porch and rang the doorbell.

Monty opened the door, crying. "Hi, um, I'm Rachel. I was …Nigel's friend." Rachel sniffled, trying not to cry.

"Oh, come in, come in." Monty greeted her into his house. There were pictures of Nigel all over the place. "Honey, we have a guest." he called into the kitchen.

"Who is it?" a hoarse voice asked, filled with sadness.

"One of Nigel's friends." he leaned to the young girl. "What's your name again, dear?"

"Rachel." she answered quietly.

"Oh, Rachel. He mentioned you a couple times, before he… went." Rachel looked up at the man. He looked so sad. Then again, she probably did too.

"I'm so sorry about Nigel. He was a close friend of mine. He will be missed." Rachel looked around. "Were is he placed?" she asked, curious.

"In the living room." He pointed to a room, where a coffin lay. Rachel didn't bother to look inside, for it may bring back more heavy tears.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I should probably go." she said, hoarsely,

"Okay. Oh, wait. Nigel's funeral will be Saturday at noon. Will you come?"

Rachel nodded. "Of course." and she left the house.

As she walked down the street, tears began streaming down her cheeks again. Rachel felt a drop of water hit the top of her blonde locks, more came down, intertwining with her salty tears.

"There's no where I can go…" she muttered as she made her way to a park. Rachel sat down on a small wooden bench that sat under a tree. Rachel buried her face in her palms, crying.

_I'm such an idiot!_ she scolded herself. _I should've went instead of him, now I'll never see him again!_ As Rachel sobbed, she felt something brush past her. She looked up, seeing red. The only person she knew who had that kind of shirt was…

"Hi, I'm Nigel." he greeted, showing his perfectly white teeth.

The girl smiled as tears began to welled up in her brown eyes. She looked into his dark blue eyes. She knew she could tell those eyes always meant truth, but those eyes said life.

…_Nigel…_ she thought._ I- I thought you were dead…_ _Perhaps I'm sleeping. Perhaps I fell asleep in my office and it's all a dream._

"Hi, I'm Rachel." Rachel said as she reached out a hand to greet, but he didn't move. As Rachel touched Nigel's hand, he began to fade.

At first, Rachel felt stupid. She couldn't believe herself for falling for a hallucination. Rachel chuckled, and soon led to a wild fit of hysterical laughter. People gave her looks, but the insane girl didn't care, or even notice.

Rachel threw her head back, looking up into the sky, letting raindrops fall onto her face. As she stops laughing, she sees something in the clouds. She could've sworn it was… No, that was stupid. It was impossible. But as Rachel was debating in her head about if it was a hallucination or not, it yelled out something.

"I miss you a bunch!" she thought it said. Tears began to fall out of her eyes again as she smiled.

She wanted to say what had been on her mind, but the clouds rolled by too quickly, and he disappeared.

"I LOVE YOU!" she called out to the sky.

People looked at her again. "Mommy, who is that girl talking to?" asked a very young boy, about the age of 5, maybe younger.

"Who knows, sweetie. She's a crazy person."

Rachel frowned again. _Oh why did he have to die?_ The Supreme Leader asked herself. _I loved him to much for him to go, and now he'll never know…. _Rachel closed her eyes, as she laid down on the bench, falling asleep.

_Rachel stood on a bright sun golden cloud. Instead of feeling depressed like she did for the past years, she felt… light. Rachel smiled for the first time she could remember. _

"_Rachel…" a familiar voice greeted, full of pure happiness. _

_Rachel swirled around saw the face she has been longing to see since that dreadful day. _

"_Nigel." she whispered. "Nigel." she said again, louder. The golden lock girl ran towards the bald boy, opening her arms. As the met, Rachel embraced Nigel in a large hug and Nigel wrapped his arms tightly around the girl. _

"_Oh Nigel, I missed you." she whispered. _

"_Do not miss me no longer. For we are together again." he said, as he gently pressed his lips to her. _

_As the broke away, Rachel muttered one word. "At last."_

**Okay, here's the whole story of my poem, Ice Tears. I think the ending is sad. I hope you loved reading this as much as I loved writing it. **

**Yes, at the end, Rachel did die, but not until several years later. The pain of living without Nigel was just too much for her after about three years, so she gave up. At least their together again. :')**

**Please review! ^.^**


End file.
